Anyai vér
by enahma
Summary: Betelt a pohár: Harrynek nincs maradása a Dursleyéknél, s így otthon nélkül marad. Ennek tragikus következményei vannak – de vajon hogyan érintett ebben az egész helyzetben Piton?


**Anyai vér**

**Eredeti cím**: „Where your mother's blood dwells"

**Írta és a fordítást átírta**: Enahma

**Fordította**: Agatha Moon

**Tartalom**: Betelt a pohár: Harrynek nincs maradása a Dursleyéknél, s így otthon nélkül marad. Ennek tragikus következményei vannak – de vajon hogyan érintett ebben az egész helyzetben Piton?

**Megjegyzés**: a történet a Főnix Rendje után íródott, nincsenek benne utalások a 6. kötetre.

**Kikötés**: a Harry Potter könyvek szereplői és világa kizárólag J. K. Rowling teremtő fantáziájának gyümölcsei. Én csak kölcsön vettem őket a magam és mások szórakoztatására. Semmiféle anyagi haszon nem vezérelt ebben.

**Korhatár**: nincs

* * *

**1.**

Harry nem tudta, mennyi idő telt el a végzetes nap óta, amikor arra ébredt, hogy egy csapatnyi halálfaló veszi körbe az ágyát, kivont pálcával – mind rezzenéstelenül mutatott rá. Eltűnt térben és időben, valahol kívül volt ebből a világból, az IGAZI világból, az élő emberek világából: kívül a napfény, melegség, nevetés és remény világán. Elvesztette a reményt, amelynél szörnyűbb dolog nem történhetett volna az életében. Máris halottnak érezte magát, és tényleg nem tudta, hogy hogyan tartsa kordában az érzelmeit, vagy hogy hogyan harcoljon ellenük.

A halál sötét gödrében feküdt napok óta étel nélkül, és csak egy kevés vizet kapott. Napról napra válogatott eszközökkel verték és alázták meg, és Harry már feladta.

Feladta.

Miért kellene egyáltalán harcolnia? Sirius meghalt, és az anyja családja egyszer és mindenkorra elüldözte őt. Nem volt hová mennie. Senki nem védte többé a világon. Dumbledore, miután oly sok hibát követett el vele kapcsolatban, visszaparancsolta Dursleyékhez, akik jobbnak látták megszabadulni tőle.

„_Amíg otthonodnak nevezed a házat, ahol édesanyád vérrokona él, addig ott Voldemort nem érhet hozzád, nem árthat neked..."_ Ezt Dumbledore mondta az előző év végén, miután Sirius… de ez most nem számított. Harry meg fog halni. Dumbledore akkor követte el a végső hibáját, amikor nem vette észre, hogy a családnak nevezett rokonai erősen gyűlölik, amiből végül a jelenlegi helyzet következett: Harry Voldemort fogságába került, és most arra a pillanatra vár, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr megölje.

Ez lenne a legjobb megoldás, gondolta Harry keserűen. Nem volt sem családja, sem támasza, és már azt sem akarta, hogy Dumbledore foglalkozzon vele. Sőt, látni sem akarta a vén bolondot. Dumbledore-t mindig csak az ő puszta túlélése érdekelte. _„Az volt a célom, hogy életben tartsalak."_ Hát megérte túlélése ezt a hűhót? Utálta az életét. A túlélés, az élet nem volt annyira fontos, mint hogy szeressék – ha csak egy kis ideig is…

Összegömbölyödött, és könnyek nélkül sírt.

Utálta Dumbledore-t. És ahogy telt az idő, rájött, hogy jobban utálja Dumbledore-t, mint Pitont vagy Malfoyt. Csak a Sötét Nagyúr iránt érzett gyűlölete volt ehhez mérhető.

Az igazgatónak ő nem jelentett semmi többet, mint a mozaik egy darabját, egy gyalogot a háború sakkjátszmájában, és a férfi akármilyen erősen bizonygatta, hogy törődött Harryvel, a fiú arcán akaratlanul egy gúnyos mosoly jelent meg erre a gondolatra. Törődni valakivel – ez bizonyára többet jelentett, mint „életben tartani", nem?

Természetesen Voldemort vette észre először, hogy Harry nem nevezi többé otthonának a Privet Drive 4-et, úgyhogy a mágikus pajzsok és a védelmi rendszer semmivé lett, nem is említve egy varázsló szánalmas és hatástalan próbálkozását, Mundungus Fletcherét, aki most valószínűleg attól a háztól nem messze, talán egy autó alatt hevert – holtan. Vagy még valószínűbb, hogy ott sem volt, hanem éppen lopott üstöket adott el gyanútlan boszorkányoknak. Még Mrs. Figg is jobb testőr volt annál az idiótánál, de ez sem számított.

Meg fog halni. Hála Istennek, válogatott fájdalmak, ütések és átkok alatt, de félelem nélkül, mert még a félelem is elhagyta időközben… És Harry ráébredt, hogy a félelem az élet szükséges része, a félelem nélküli élet elviselhetetlen, mert félelem nélkül az ember csak egy élőhalott.

De Voldemort látszólag nem ismerte a jóslat teljes tartalmát, mert akkor már megölte volna Harryt. A fiú időről időre eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy elmondja neki, hogy véget vessen ennek a szánalmas és fájdalmas színjátéknak, amit életnek neveztek.

A fájdalmak közepette Piton is sokszor eszébe jutott. Nagy kár, hogy tanára nem láthatja így. Az undorító férfi olyan elégedett lett volna – és Harry nem törődött volna vele, hogy gyengének, hogy félig halottnak látja őt, s ezzel a kívánsága valóra válik. De Piton nem jött az előző napokban (hetekben?), és az igazat megvallva, valahol mélyen Harry hálás volt ezért. Békében fog meghalni a sárga fogú, zsíros hajú, kegyetlen bájitalos patkány látványa nélkül.

* * *

Amikor az ajtó kitárult, és Piton jelent meg a keretben, Harry dühös lett magára. Ördögöt a falra… Bizonyára a gondolata idézte ide a szemetet. De nem nyitotta ki a száját: úgyis tökéletesen száraz volt a vízhiánytól, és ki is cserepesedett. Nyelni próbált, de ez is rossz ötlet volt: a torka fájdalmasan megvonaglott, de nem volt a szájában nyál. Ennek következtében tüdeje megfeszült, és száraz, fájdalmas köhögés rázta meg a testét. Vért köhögött fel, de nem tudta a kezét mozdítani, hogy letörölje. Bal keze eltört, a jobb pedig a teste alá szorult.

– Valami jó átkot, Perselus. Valami szórakoztatót – hallotta Harry Voldemort hangját, és az idő megállt egy pillanatra. Megpróbált felkészülni a lehetséges csapásra. Nem jött.

– Eszméleténél van, Nagyúr? – Piton hangja nem a szokásos hideg, vontatott darálás volt, amelyet Harry az iskolából ismert. Valószínűleg a mestere miatt, gondolta gúnyosan. A jó szolga megadja a tiszteletet az urának, igaz?

– Ez miért fontos, Perselus? – Voldemort hangja csaknem gyengéden hangzott, de volt egy nagyon kérlelhetetlen, kegyetlen árnyalata, amelytől Harry megborzongott.

– Mert nem érdemes egy jó átkot olyanra pazarolni, aki nem is érzi, Nagyúr. – Ugyanaz a ravasz, kegyetlen, undorító hangnem, mint a „mesteré". Harry most minden eddigi gyűlöletét Pitonra fordította. „Elpazarolni egy jó átkot!" Ahogy Harry haragja kezdett feltámadni, a köhögése is erősebb lett.

– Köhög – jegyezte meg a nyilvánvaló tényt Voldemort.

– Ez nem jelent semmit, Mester – mondta alázatosan Piton – Attól még lehet eszm…

– Átkozd meg, de azonnal!

Harry egy pillanatra meglepődött. Csak nem hitte azt Voldemort, hogy Piton az időt húzza?

Ez a gondolat megállította Harry zakatoló agyát. Bármennyire gyűlöli is a tanárt, Piton még mindig a Rend tagja. Talán azért jött, hogy megmentse? Hiszen Piton sosem próbálta megölni. Igaz, az óta a kellemetlen, merengős baleset óta Harry el sem tudta képzelni, hogyan reagál majd Piton, ha legközelebb összeakadnak. A legjobb, ha nem reménykedik. Piton nem fogja megmenteni. Akkor legalább a férfi legrosszabb emléke örökre titok marad…

– Crucio! – kiáltotta Piton, és Harry teste megfeszült, ahogy az átokra várt.

De nem jött. Érzett valami enyhe, gyorsan múló fájdalmat, de nem volt túl komoly, az elmúlt napok leggyengébb átkának erejét sem érte el. Mi történt Pitonnal? A férfi bizonyosan eléggé gyűlölte őt ahhoz, hogy egy teljes, normális Cruciatus átkot mondjon ki rá!

– Mi volt ez, Perselus? – hallotta Harry a döbbenetet Voldemort hangjában – Először is, valami szórakoztatót akartam látni. Másodszor, azt hittem, már régen megtanultad, hogyan kell egy főbenjáró átkot használni.

– Így van, Nagyúr. – Piton fejet hajtott, Harry látta a szeme sarkából. Majdnem elhányta magát, ahogy látta a tanár undorítóan alázatos viselkedését. – De azt hiszem, a fiúnak szüksége van egy kis… ösztönzésre. Valószínűleg túlzottan megsérült ahhoz, hogy érezze az átkokat. Van egy bájitalom…

– Miért nem szórsz rá egy _Stimulá_t? – kérdezte unottan Voldemort, és előhúzta a pálcáját.

– Mert valami szórakoztatót akartál látni, Nagyúr – hajolt meg újra, és Harry legszívesebben behúzott volna neki egyet. A mocsok!

– Vagy úgy! – mosolyodott el Voldemort, és eltette a pálcáját – Akkor csináld!

Mikor Piton hozzálépett, és letérdelt, Harry megpróbált elfordulni a gyűlöletes férfitől. De nem igazán tudott mozdulni, csak annyit ért el, hogy rövid vergődés után a hátára fordult. Ez a mozdulat kétségtelenül a legrosszabb volt, amit tehetett: most Piton szabadon a háta alá csúsztathatta a kezét, és egy apró üveget emelhetett a szájához. Harry megpróbálta elfordítani a fejét a fiolától, de fájt a nyaka, és felszisszent.

Egy pillanattal később Harry látta, hogy a fiolán nincs dugó, és teljesen üres, aztán Piton fél-ölelése erősebbé vált a mellkasa körül, a fiola megérintette az ajkát, és egy hirtelen rántás tudatta Harryvel, hogy a zsupszkulcs remekül működik. Az utolsó dolog, amit hallott, Voldemort dühös ordítása volt, ami elhalt, ahogy a világ tovapörgött körülöttük.

Mialatt a céljuk felé haladtak, Harry szorosan Pitonhoz préselődött, és önkéntelenül is összerándult, ahogy megérezte a férfi undorító izzadtságszagát. Józan eszével tudta, hogy Piton valószínűleg az erős stressz miatt izzad, de gyűlölete nem engedte, hogy higgyen neki. Piton mocskos volt, és kész.

Amint véget ért az utazás, megpróbálta magát távolabb tartani Piton testétől.

– Perselus! – hallotta Harry az igazgató hangját, mialatt Piton a térde alá csúsztatta a másik kezét is. Most úgy feküdt a karjában, mint egy kisgyerek. Tiltakozóan mordult fel, de senki nem figyelt rá. – Életben van?

– Alig – nyögte a férfi, ismét azon a kimért, hűvös hangon. Hol is volt az előbbi alázatos tónus! – Orvosi segítségre van szüksége. Azonnal.

Harry érezte, hogy a férfi szorítása erősebbé válik, mialatt elindul az igazgató nyomában. Érezte, ahogy elérték a mozgólépcsőt (tehát Dumbledore irodájába érkeztek, jött rá Harry), és hallotta, ahogy szörny félreugrik. A folyosón azonban majdnem felbuktak Mordonban, aki a bejáratnál ácsorgott.

– Nahát, Perselus, megtaláltad az ifjú Pottert! – mondta elégedetten. Harry a homályon át látta, hogy mosolyog, de a mosoly torz arcát még félelmetesebbé tette.

Piton csak bólintott, és továbbindult. Dumbledore azonban megállt Mordonnal.

–Van néhány megbeszélnivalónk. Találkozunk a gyengélkedőn – szólt utánuk. Piton újra bólintott, miközben Harry hallotta: – Gyere be, Alastor, azt hiszem, sok minden változott… – majd a hang elhalt.

– Harry, ébren vagy?

Harry először nem tudta, ki szól hozzá. Amikor rájött, hogy a szemét tette fel a kérdést, majdnem rosszul lett. Mi a fenéért szólítja Harrynek? Döbbenete minden bizonnyal nem volt látható, mert Piton tovább beszélt hozzá. – Potter, Harry, hallasz engem? Mindjárt a gyengélkedőn leszünk. Ott pihenhetsz. Minden rendben lesz.

Ó, igen, a szokásos hazugság. Természetesen semmi sem lesz rendben. Semmi. Soha. Harry megpróbált kissé mozdulni a férfitől, de a mozdulatával csak azt érte el, hogy Piton még erősebben szorítsa magához.

– Túl fogod élni – mondta Piton, és ez végre adott elég erőt Harrynek, hogy kinyögje.

– Nem akarom – akarta mondani, de a hangja cserbenhagyta. Sokkal inkább egy nyafogó gyerekre hasonlított, mint egy határozott férfira.

– Sajnálom – mondta erre Piton, és felnyögött, ahogy megigazította Harryt a karjában. – Sajnálom. Az én hibám volt.

A bocsánatkérés valahogy kábulatba ringatta Harryt.

Piton sajnálta? Mit? Ha valami, akkor az elfogása nem az ő hibája volt. Sirius halála, Lupin felmondása, és az, hogy öt éven keresztül szüntelenül nevetségessé tette és teljesen megalázta őt, a szemét hibája volt. De ez a helyzet… ez inkább a nagynénje hibája volt, mert ő volt az, aki eltaszította magától. És a nagybátyjáé, aki úgy döntött, hogy megbünteti az utóbbi évekért. Jó, a büntetés nem volt más, mint néhány nagyobb pofon, de az érzés, hogy megütötték, és megalázták Dudley szeme előtt, felforralta a vérét annyira, hogy az utolsó otthon-érzést is elveszítse a Dursley ház iránt.

Mialatt ezek a gondolatok jártak a fejében, érezte, hogy Piton óvatosan leteszi őt egy ágyra, és Madam Pomfreyért kiált. Rettenetesen kiszolgáltatottnak érezte magát, ahogy a ruhákat óvatosan eltávolították róla, és egy nedves, meleg törölköző érintette meg a bőrét, hogy letörölje róla az alvadt vért, a koszt és az izzadtság sóját. Néhány perccel később még egy törölköző csatlakozott az előzőhöz, és Harry átadta magát ennek a jóleső kábulatnak, az első érintéseknek napok óta, amelyek nem okoztak fájdalmat.

– Félig már alszik, Perselus. Idehoznád azt a pizsamát a másik ágyról? – mondta kimérten Madam Pomfrey, de melegség bujkált a hangjában. Rugó nyikorgott, és valaki felállt, majd Harry érezte a frissen vasalt pizsamafelső illatát, ahogy a férfi Harry fején át felhúzta rá, majd a nadrág betakarta a megkínzott lábait. Aztán újra felemelték és letették őt egy másik ágyra.

– Azt hiszem, azt a lepedőt kidobhatjuk.

Madam Pomfrey egész biztosan arról a lepedőről beszélt, amelyen előzőleg feküdt, de Harry nem foglalkozott vele: valaki egy könnyű, puha takarót terített rá, és a kispárna a feje alatt majdnem elnyelte. Belesüllyedt az ágy ölelésébe, és még érezte, hogy óvatos kezek érintik meg az arcát és kisimítják a haját a homlokából, de már nem tudott felébredni…

* * *

2.

Amikor felébredt, szinte azonnal kiszúrta Pitont. A férfi egy karosszéken ült az ágya mellett, arcán egy nagyon-nagyon furcsa, még sosem látott kifejezéssel: szomorúnak látszott, sőt, bűntudatosnak, ráadásul sehol sem volt a megszokott bosszús harag és lekezelés. Szeme Harryre szegeződött, és egy kényelmetlen félmosolyt erőltetett az arcára, amikor látta, hogy Harry kinyitja a szemét.

–Jó reggelt – mondta, még mielőtt Harry megszólalhatott volna, aztán Harry orrára csúsztatta a szemüvegét. Harry ijedtében újra lehunyta a szemét. Jó szorosan.

Minden bizonnyal eljött a világvége, vagy valami, még annál is nagyobb szörnyűség történt. Más oka nem lehetett annak, hogy ilyen… normálisan, sőt barátságosan viselkedik éppen vele, Harry Potterrel. Harry még válaszolni is elfelejtett. Megtörtént az, amire sosem számított: ebben a pillanatban komolyan félt Pitontól.

Aztán egy mély sóhajt hallott az ágya mellől.

– Sajnálom – mondta Piton a szokásosnál sokkal halkabban.

Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és Pitonra nézett. A tanár minden bizonnyal kiolvasta a mélységes gyanakvást és ellenszenvet belőle – vagy egyszerűen csak egy gyors legilimenciát alkalmazott –, mert felállt, és ellépett az ágytól.

– Sajnálom, hogy… hogy… – de nem fejezte be, hanem újra erőltetetten elmosolyodott. – Nem akartalak megijeszteni… Megyek, megkeresem Madam Pomfreyt – váltott hivatalosabbra, aztán szinte menekülve távozott.

Amikor végre eltűnt, Harry ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, és lassan kinyújtózott. Egészségesnek érezte magát, legalábbis fizikailag. Törött karja teljesen meggyógyult, csakúgy, mint a bordái, zúzódásai is jelentősen elhalványultak, tehát mindent egybevetve egész tűrhetően volt. Mégis, annak örült a legjobban, hogy a szája már nem volt olyan száraz, mint a Szahara, tudott nyelni is, és a vér undorító, fémes íze teljesen eltűnt a szájából.

De mindez még nem jelentette azt, hogy belül is rendben volt. Az ablakokon szabadon beáramló, ragyogó fényben most még súlyosabban nehezedett rá az előző napok sötétsége, és semmilyen jövőt nem látott maga előtt.

Nagynénje és nagybátyja Voldemorttól való félelmükben gyakorlatilag kiutálták, Sirius halála után pedig kivel élhetne? Dumbledore szerint szüksége volt arra, hogy az anyja vére megvédje, de éppen ez, a saját vére árulta el, és ezáltal ki is szolgáltatta Voldemortnak.

Életben maradt, pedig nem volt igazán jövője.

Dumbledore kétségtelenül profi volt abban, hogy életben tartsa. A baj az volt, hogy Sirius halála és a Voldemort börtönében átélt szörnyűségek után Harry feladta. Nem akart élni. Főleg azokkal az emlékekkel nem, amelyeket a fogságban szerzett.

A javasasszony iroda ajtaja kinyílt, és három felnőtt lépett ki rajta: Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore és Piton.

Harry ellenséges pillantással mérte végig őket, aztán elfordította a fejét. A nagyobb védelem érdekében felhúzta a térdét a mellkasához, és szorosan átölelte.

– Nem akarok beszélni – hadarta egy szuszra. – Senkinek. Semmiről.

A felnőttek összenéztek, majd Dumbledore mély levegőt vett.

– Harry, azért vagyok itt, hogy bocsánatot kérjek. Nem számítottam arra, hogy a félelem olyan dolgokra veszi rá az embert, amely a kegyetlenséggel rokon. A nagynénéd…

– Nem akarok beszélni – ismételte meg Harry, anélkül, hogy ránézett volna az idős férfira. Nem akart erről beszélni, különösen pedig Piton előtt nem. Semmi szüksége rá, hogy aztán az egészet később visszahallja, amikor Piton mások előtt gúnyolni kezdi. _„Nagyképű, beképzelt fajankó vagy, Potter. Nem csoda, hogy a rokonaidnak is elege lett belőled…"_

– Mr. Potter, először is ennie kell – szögezte le az ápolónő tárgyilagosan, és ezzel véget vetett a rövid, kényelmetlen csöndnek. – És mivel Piton professzor kitart amellett, hogy segíteni akar, beleegyeztem, hogy a következő napokban itt maradjon maga mellett.

Harryben fellángolt a harag.

– Nincs szükségem senki… senki segítségére – mondta dühösen, és karba tette a kezét.

– Egyedül pedig nem maradhat. Az elmúlt napok eseményei miatt felügyeletre szorul.

– Miért? Tökéletesen érzem magam. Vagy – Harry dühe keserűségbe fordult – azt hiszi, hogy megbolondultam? Hogy ámokfutásba kezdek, vagy megölöm magam?

– Mr. Potter… – kezdte Madam Pomfrey, de Harry közbevágott.

– Egyiket sem fogom tenni. Teljesen normális vagyok.

– Maga még kiskorú, és egy nagykorú felügyeletére szorul. Én és az igazgató úr beleegyeztünk, hogy Piton professzor legyen a felügyeletével megbízott személy.

– Nem lehetne valaki mást…

– Nem, Harry – mondta az igazgató. – Különben is, azt gondolom, hogy bőven van megbeszélnivalótok egymással.

Harry végignézett rajtuk, és látta, hogy mindkét férfi leeresztett vállal állt, valahogy… bocsánatkérő módon. Ez nem enyhítette a gyűlöletét, de kíváncsisága győzött a Piton felé érzett viszolygásán. A szemét vele akart maradni? Akkor jó. Maradhat – amíg vissza tudja tartani gúnyos megjegyzéseit és megalázó viselkedését.

Lassan bólintott, de egy szót sem szólt. A felnőttek még váltottak néhány szót, aztán az igazgató egy rövid búcsú után távozott. Ezalatt egy házimanó bukkant fel egy tálcával, amelyen mindössze egy csésze leves árválkodott.

– Miért csak ennyit kapok? – kérdezte félig ingerülten, félig kíváncsian. Nem volt benne egészen biztos, hogy ezt meg tudja enni.

– Mert tíz napig nem vett magához semmilyen szilárd ételt. Bármilyen nehezebb táplálék súlyos gondokat okozhatna.

Harry bólintott, és megpróbálta elvenni a tálcát a házimanótól. A tálca azonban szokatlanul nehéznek tűnt, és megbillent a kezében. Piton ugrott oda, és elkapta, mielőtt leeshetett volna, aztán óvatosan Harry ölébe helyezte. Harry megfeszült, és akaratlanul is arrébb mozdult. Piton arcán egy pillanatra ingerült kifejezés jelent meg, majd sóhajtott, és az indulat a semmibe foszlott.

– Csak segíteni akarok. Ha hagyod…

Harry bizalmatlan pillantást vetett rá, de az újabb arckifejezés újra megijesztette. A bűnbánat olyan egyértelmű volt a tanár vonásain, hogy még legilimencia nélkül is tisztán értette.

Bólintott, és csendes hitetlenséggel hagyta, hogy Piton segítsen neki rendesen felülni, aztán eligazította a tálcát az ölében.

Az első néhány kanálnyi leves jobb volt, mint amit Harry valaha evett. Eddig fájó gyomra hálásan lazult el, ahogy a meleg folyadék betöltötte. Várnia kellett minden korty után, ha lent akarta tartani. Madam Pomfrey egy darabig figyelte, ahogy Harry eszik, aztán további rendelkezés nélkül elment.

Mikor Harry végzett a fél tányér levessel, letette a kanalat, és Pitonra nézett. Piton elvette a tálcát, és az ágy végében álló asztalkára tette, aztán megköszörülte a torkát.

– Po… Harry, az az igazság, hogy… beszélnünk kell – kezdte tőle teljesen szokatlan bizonytalansággal.

– Nem akarok beszélni magával – felelte egyszerűen Harry, majd lefeküdt, és hátat fordított Pitonnak. – Nem hiszem, hogy lenne bármi, amiről beszélnünk kellene.

Rövid szünet után – minden bizonnyal újra csak ingerültségével küzdött – Piton újra megszólalt.

– De van. Éppenséggel elég sok.

– Akkor inkább úgy mondom: _én _nem akarok beszélni magával – motyogta Harry. – Semmiről. Nem tudom, hogy mi ez a hirtelen változás, talán sajnál, de nem érdekel, nincs szükségem a szánakozására. Hagyjon békén.

– Nem erről van szó – csattant fel Piton, aztán ismét visszafogta magát. – Én… nem – ingerülten fújta ki a levegőt. – Nem hagyhatlak békén.

– Miért nem? – csattant fel Harry, és a férfi felé fordult. – Miért nem tud csak úgy, egyszerűen békén hagyni? Ez valami újabb módszer arra, hogy ne szálljon le rólam, és szabad életem egy pillanatát se élvezhessem ki?

Piton most nem húzta fel magát. Kényelmetlen kifejezés ült ki az arcára, és elfordította a fejét.

– Éppen erről van szó. Teljes egészében az én hibám volt, hogy fogságba estél, és mindent el akarok mondani…

Harry felült.

– Mi volt a maga hibája, Piton? – kiabálta villámló szemmel. – Hogy a nagynéném kitagadott? Hogy a nagybátyám gyűlölt, és az utóbbi két évben csak az tartotta vissza, hogy a gyilkos keresztapámtól jobban félt, mint Voldemorttól? Vagy az, hogy amikor Voldemort elkapott a maga halálfaló kollégái megkínoztak? – Dühösen rázta meg a fejét, és alig kapott levegőt. – Nem. A maga hibája az, hogy állandóan szemétkedik a diákokkal, és kivételezik, és hogy már elsős koromtól kezdve teljesen ok nélkül kipécézett magának, hogy mások előtt lejárasson! De ezért persze nem kér elnézést! Ez semmi! Csak az valami, hogy Voldemort félig megölt! Az, hogy…

– De igen, igazad van – vágott közbe Piton türelmetlenül, és jól látszott rajta, hogy minden erejéből azért küzd, hogy ne csattanjon fel. – Igazad van, hogy nem voltam fair veled, de az teljesen lényegtelen ahhoz képest, hogy miattam elkapott Voldemort, és ha nem sikerül időben kimenekíteni onnan, meg is ölt volna.

– Ugyan már! Ez nevetséges! – legyintett Harry. – Mondtam már, hogy magának semmi köze…

– Végighallgatnál, hogy elmondjam, miért vagyok most itt, vagy továbbra is sajnáltatni akarod magad? – csattant fel Piton. Harry karba tette a kezét, és ellenségesen bámult Pitonra, de a hangnem valamelyest meg is nyugtatta. Ez már ismerős volt, nem az az őrjítő majdnem-kedvesség, amelytől a falra tudott volna mászni. Amikor Piton látta, hogy nem szól, folytatta, bár időközben megint erőt vett az ingerültségén. – Meg tudtam volna akadályozni. Az egészet.

Harrynek végre leesett, hogy mire gondol Piton.

– Nézze, _tanár úr _– fogott bele. – Csak azért, mert azokon az úgynevezett _legilimencia-órákon _rájött, hogy nem egészen tökéletes az otthoni életem, ettől még nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy ki fognak tagadni. Hiszen eddig is utáltak, mégsem tagadtak ki még sosem – fejezte be gúnyosan.

– Ennek semmi köze a legilimenciához! – legyintett Piton. – Egyébként sem kell, hogy mentségeket keress számomra, Po… Harry.

– Na, ez meg a másik! – kiáltott fel dühösen Harry. – Ez a „Harry"-dolog. Nem értem, mit akar vele elérni, de…

– Ha csak egyszer egy pillanatra befognád a szádat, már régen elmagyaráztam volna! – szakította félbe Piton dühösen.

Harry vállat vont.

– Rendben, ha mindenáron önmagát akarja vádolni, ki vagyok én, hogy megakadályozzam? – kérdezte gúnyosan, és látta, hogy Piton arca egy pillanatra megrándul, de nem tört ki újból.

– Az előbb említetted, hogy szemét voltam veled, Potter, és ez tényleg így volt. De megvoltak a magam okai…

– Ha arra gondol, hogy csak az apám… – kezdte türelmetlen hangon Harry, de Piton közbevágott.

– Nem. Nem csak, sőt, elsősorban nem az apád miatt utáltalak. Hanem az anyád miatt.

Harry fejében tótágast álltak a gondolatok, és zavarodottan nézett Pitonra.

– Az… anyám miatt?

Piton felsóhajtott, majd a kezébe temette az arcát. Kicsivel később felemelte a fejét, és idegesen futtatta végig a kezét zsíros haján.

– Igen – mondta ki végül. Látszott, milyen nehézségébe kerülnek a szavak – És túl sokáig hagytam elmenni ezt a gyerekes gyűlöletet, amit feléd éreztem. Idióta voltam… És most már nem tudom, hogyan lehetne javítani a kapcsolatunkon, és hogyan kárpótoljalak azért a két hétért, amit a Sötét Nagyúr börtönében töltöttél. És hogyan bocsássak meg magamnak – tette hozzá végül rekedten.

Harry gyanakodva nézte Pitont. Fogalma sem volt, hová akar kilukadni, hogy mire játszik. Talán ez is valamiféle megszégyenítés? De nem, azt Dumbledore nem engedte volna. Mégis, a helyzet olyannyira kényelmetlen volt, hogy mindenképpen szeretett volna véget vetni neki.

– Idefigyeljen – kezdte feszengve, miközben a paplanon nyugvó kezeit figyelte. – Nem értem, miért kéne javítani a kapcsolatunkon, vagy mi. Maga utál, és én is izé… szóval mindegy. Ezekért a hetekért sem kell csinálnia semmit… Megtörtént és kész. De most már vége, és ennyi.

– Meg kellett volna védjelek – mondta Piton. – Az én gyámságom alá kellett volna, hogy helyezzenek.

Harry megborzongott.

– Na, még csak az kellett volna! – jegyezte meg undorral. – Inkább Voldemort…

Piton ráemelte a szemét, és gúny csillant meg benne.

– Valóban?

Harry elvörösödött.

– Nem – motyogta zavarban. – De a mi… izé… kapcsolatunk nem éppen… izé… – Nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon, és dühös lett.

– Ez pedig az én hibám volt – mondta határozottan Piton. – Mindent megtettem ugyanis azért, hogy még egy normális beszélgetésünk se legyen, többről nem is szólva, és mindezt azért, mert nem tudtam megbocsátani a gyerekkoromat az apámnak – és az anyádnak.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Hogy jön ide az anyám?

– Potter, biztos vagyok benne, hogy emlékszel néhány dologra, amit az emlékeimben láttál, ugye? – nézett rá hideg várakozással Piton.

Harry zavarba jött, és a kezére fordította a tekintetét.

– Nem mondtam el senkinek. Én…

– Nem a merengőre gondoltam. Az egyik okklumenciaóra alkalmával láttad néhány gyerekkori emlékemet…

– Igen – motyogta Harry, és hirtelen maga előtt látta Piton veszekedő szüleit, ahogy az apa fenyegetőn az anya fölé hajolt. – Igen, láttam néhányat…

Piton, aki úgy tűnt, hogy tudja, mire gondol Harry, bólintott.

– A szüleim házassága nem sikerült jól. Megrendezett házasság volt, az esküvő előtt nem is ismerték egymást. Az apám hamar úgy döntött, hogy anyám nem elegendő számára, és végig szeretőt tartott mellette.

Harry zavarba jött az egyenes beszédtől, és elvörösödött.

– Értem – mormolta.

Piton bólintott.

– Amikor hat éves lettem, otthagyta anyámat, és teljesen eltűnt az életemből. Magával vitte minden pénzünket, még az anyám részvényeit is. Csak a házat és a bútorokat hagyta meg nekünk. Mugli szeretőjéhez költözött, és véglegesen elhagyta a varázsvilágot. Ettől a pillanattól kezdve minden erőmmel gyűlöltem a muglikat. Gyerekként úgy láttam, hogy gonoszak, és nem érdemlik meg az életet. Anyám nevelte belém ezeket a gondolatokat, aki később csatlakozott a Sötét Nagyúrhoz is. Élete fő célja volt megtalálni az apámat és új családját, és megölni őket. Imádta a fekete mágiát. Mire elkezdtem a tanulmányaimat a Roxfortban, ismertem majdnem minden létező sötét varázslatot és gyakorlatot. De szegények voltunk, és én nem voltam igazán társasági ember – előzőleg alig találkoztam velem egykorúakkal –, úgyhogy az iskolában hamar kirekesztettek. Utáltam a gyerekkoromat. És apám volt az egyetlen felelős… mindenért. Gyűlöltem az apámat, és azt hiszem, soha nem leszek képes megbocsátani neki – fejezte be elkalandozó tekintettel, és néhány percre ismét elveszett a gondolataiban.

Harry érdeklődve nézett fel. Miért mondja el neki Piton ezeket?

– Harmadikos voltam, amikor történt egy baleset egy bájitaltan órán. Az anyád, Lily Evans sikeresen felrobbantott egy üstöt, és a robbanástól a táskája a lábam elé repült, kiborult, és a tartalma szétszóródott a földön. Lehajoltam, hogy segítsek neki összepakolni a holmiját, de egy fényképen megakadt a szemem. Mugli fénykép volt egy mugli családról… Csak egy dolog nem volt mugli benne: az elveszett apámat láttam vidáman állni egy mosolygó, barna hajú nő mellett. Apám a balját a nő vállára tette, a jobbjával pedig átölelte őt és melegen rámosolygott… Mozdulni sem tudtam. Teljesen ledermedtem, a szívem zakatolt, és ettől a pillanattól teljes szívemből gyűlöltem Lily Evansot.

Harry érezte, hogy a végtagjai elzsibbadnak, és a világ távolinak tűnt. Ez azt jelenti…?

– Később megkérdeztem, hogy hívják az apját. Megmondta. Azon az éjszakán nem tudtam aludni. Csak bámultam a leírt névre, és megpróbáltam megérteni valamit… megpróbáltam bizonyítékot találni, hogy ő nem… De Lily Potter mondta, hogy az apja neve Romulus Propitites Evans – elég furcsa név egy muglinak. Ráadásul anyám mesélte apámról, hogy rajongott a római mitológiáért is… úgy tűnt, minden alátámasztja a feltételezésemet. Nézd!

Előhúzta a pálcáját, és három fénylő szót írt vele a levegőbe.

ROMULUS PROPITITES EVANS

Meglendítette a pálcáját, és a név betűi átrendezték magukat:

PERSELUS MAVORTIUS PITON

– Az apám után neveztek el gyerekkoromban – magyarázta, de Harry alig hallotta: a szíve olyan erővel vert a mellkasában, hogy a fülében zúgni kezdett a vér, és nem hallott semmit. A kis műsor túlzottan emlékeztette Voldemort bemutatójára a Titkok Kamrájában, mégsem ez zavarta, hanem az, amit még ezen túl jelentett…

– Maga… maga… – ismételte dadogva.

– Az anyád féltestvére vagyok. Soha senkinek nem mondtam el, kivéve az igazgató urat, de neki is csak jóval később. Anyád sem tudott róla. Tudnod kell, hogy én… én utáltam anyádat, de sosem kívántam a halálát. Elvégre a testvérem volt. Akkor is, ha nem akartam elfogadni. És ráadásul hozzáment Potterhez – Piton megborzongott. – De ez most nem fontos. Én beálltam a Sötét Nagyúr szolgái közé. Egy nap anyám megtalálta az apámat. Engem is odahívott, hogy tanúja legyek annak, ahogy kivégzi a családot. Megpróbáltam megmenteni a nagyszüleidet, az apámat… de az egyetlen, akit meg tudtam menteni anyám bosszújától, a nagynénéd volt.

Harry szerette volna, ha vége van a történetnek, de Piton még nem fejezte be.

– Mikor megtudtam, hogy a Nagyúr a szüleid halálát akarja, megpróbáltam figyelmeztetni őket. Nem hallgattak rám. Elmentem Dumbledore-hoz, hogy riasszam őt. Ő persze szintén gyanakodott, így amikor kikérdezett, elmondtam neki a titkomat, de megígértettem vele, hogy titokban tartja. Nem akartam, hogy többen is tudjanak az én, a mi „piszkos" kis titkunkról. Szerencsére az anyám meghalt, és sosem tudta meg, hogy Lily és Petunia Evans a féltestvéreim. Petunia biztonságban volt a mugli világban, így csak a te anyádra kellett vigyáznom. Sokszor segítettem neki és Potternek kiszabadulni a Sötét Nagyúr csapdáiból, de végül kudarcot vallottam, és meghaltak – mélyet sóhajtott. – Amit leginkább gyűlöltem az édesanyádban, hogy az apja – az apám – szerette őt. Sokszor beszélt a családjáról a barátainak, és ezekből a beszélgetésekből sokszor kaptam el foszlányokat – mondta, és elvicsorodott. – Az apám _undorodott _tőlem. Azt mondta, hogy túlzottan az anyámra hasonlítok. Soha egy jó szót nem kaptam tőle. És végül elhagyott.

Néhány percig mindketten csendben ültek. Harry elbámult Piton válla fölött ki az ablakon, és gondolatai elkalandoztak. A csendben Piton tovább ment.

– Amikor először megláttalak, apádra hasonlítottál, akit gyűlöltem, amikor pedig a szemedbe néztem, az anyád szemeit láttam – az anyádét és az én apámét, mert te és anyád az övét örököltétek, és ettől még jobban utáltalak… Az apád évekig megalázott engem; az anyád ellopta tőlem az apámat… És ott voltál te, a figyelem és csodálat központjában, engem pedig elvakítottak az előítéletek. Be akartam bizonyítani, hogy nem érdemled meg azt a csodálatot és különleges bánásmódot, amit megkaptál, de te mindig az ellenkezőjét bizonyítottad, és ezért még jobban utáltalak. Nincs mentségem. Amit veled tettem, az tisztességtelen volt. – Arcára új kifejezés költözött: most elszántnak tűnt, és Harry biztosra vette, hogy most készül bevallani a történet legnehezebb részét. Nem is kellett csalódnia. – A szüleid halála után Dumbledore megkért, hogy neveljelek fel. Elutasítottam a felajánlást. Az én hibám volt, hogy azok között a muglik között kellett felnőnöd. De ami még ennél is rosszabb: az igazgató úr megkért rá, hogy vigyázzak rád ezen a nyáron. Én azonban túl dühös voltam rád a merengős ügy miatt, a minisztériumbeli hajcihőről nem is szólva, ezért nem is mérlegeltem az érveket, és ismét nemet mondtam. Ezért mondtam, hogy az én hibám volt, hogy majdnem meghaltál. És nagyrészt az én hibám volt az is, hogy láttad, amint a Sötét Nagyúr elfogta Blacket – azért akartam abbahagyni az okklumenciaórákat, mert féltem a kíváncsiságodtól. Nem akartam, hogy rájöjj a titkomra. De sokszor nagyon közel voltál…

Harry nem reagált. Túl döbbent volt ahhoz, hogy megszólaljon vagy megmozduljon. Csak bénán bámult a kezére, és mindent távolinak, hatalmasnak és üresnek érzett…

– Potter, jól vagy? – kérdezte Piton nyugtalanul

– Ez most… túl sok volt – nyögte ki Harry. – Egyedül akarok lenni.

– Potter, figyelj…

– Egyedül akarok lenni! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Miért nem lehet ezt megérteni?

Piton mereven bólintott, majd az ajtóból még egyszer visszapillantott. Harry megvárta, míg kilép, aztán a hasára fordult, és a párnába temette az arcát. Megpróbált nem gondolkodni, de nagyon nehéz volt.

* * *

3.

Harry többé nem tudta, hogyan érezzen. Nem gyűlölte Pitont, mert részben megértette az indokait a történet alapján, de egyben érezte a helyzet igazságtalanságát is. Drágán meg kellett fizetnie a szülei tetteiért – sőt, nagyapja tetteiért is, akiről még csak nem is hallott azelőtt! – miközben csak egy csendes életet akart távol a rivaldafénytől és mindenféle Sötét Nagyúrtól… de Harry számára ez elérhetetlen álmom maradt.

Vajon hogyan alakult volna az élete, ha Piton neveli fel? A férfiből nem hiányoztak _teljesen_ az emberi érzések, Harry most tapasztalt is néhányat közülük, és így, még ha nem is kapott volna szeretetet, akkor is nagyobb biztonságban lett volna, mint a Dursleyéknél. Persze ha Piton lett volna a gondviselője, valószínűleg ő a Mardekárba került volna, és… de itt meg kellett állnia, mert a bizonyosság kiszorította tüdejéből a levegőt.

Ő Piton unokaöccse. És ez nem csupán egy gondolati játék – ez maga a kőkemény valóság.

A következő két napban, amelyet a gyengélkedőn töltött arra várva, hogy a sebei teljesen meggyógyuljanak, gondolatai minduntalan visszatértek ehhez a bizonyos tényhez. Ő Piton unokaöccse. Pitoné. Pitoné. A gondolat visszhangzott a fejében, és annyira összezavarta, hogy az esetek nagy részében igyekezett mindenhová nézni, csak Pitonra nem, amikor megjelent, hogy segítsen. Szerencsére nem túl gyakran, mert érezte Harryn, hogy egyáltalán nem tud mit kezdeni a jelenlétével. Nem mintha fordítva másképp lett volna: amikor néha megleste szeme sarkából, látta, hogy Piton ugyanannyira feszeng, mint ő, és az idő nagy részében nem tesz mást, mint haragját vagy ingerültségét próbálja visszafogni.

Aztán amikor végre egyedül maradt, és az utóbbi év bájitaltan- vagy okklumenciaóráira gondolt, érezte, hogy ökölbe szorul a keze, és sokkal dühösebb volt, mint egyébként, amikor Pitonra pusztán mint egy kellemetlen tanárra kellett, hogy gondoljon. Újra és újra feltette magában a kérdést, hogy mihez kezdjen Piton vallomásával, és hogy vajon mit akart elérni Piton azzal, hogy bevallotta?

El nem tudta képzelni.

De azt még kevésbé értette, hogy miért jár fel hozzá a gyengélkedőre. Már egész jól elvan egyedül is, igazán nincs szüksége arra, hogy Piton itt rontsa a levegőt.

Ez utóbbi kérdésére nem sokkal később megkapta a választ: mégpedig éppen aznap, amikor megérkeztek az RBF eredményei.

Harry boldogan látta, hogy teljesített minden vizsgát, amelyekre szüksége volt ahhoz, hogy auror lehessen. Még bájitaltan vizsgája is Várakozáson Felüli eredménnyel zárult. Először jót mosolygott azon, hogy a bájitaltan jegye jobb lett, mint Elfogadható, így nem csak a vizsgáztató, hanem a saját várakozását is sikerült felülmúlnia. Utána azonban elkomorodott, mert eszébe jutott, hogy Piton csak Kiváló eredménnyel rendelkezőket vesz be bájitalcsoportjába. Persze megfordult a fejében, hogy az elmúlt szemétkedésekért cserébe bevasalja Pitonon a tartozást, és bevéteti magát a haladó csoportba, de aztán letett az ötletről. Akkor aztán lenne mit hallgatnia a következő két évben! Mert az biztos, hogy Piton a nyári események ellenére nem fogja magát megaláznia azzal, hogy emberi módon szól Harry Potterhez.

Mégis, az aurori pályához szüksége volt arra a nyavalyás bájitaltanra.

Még mielőtt azonban felhozhatta volna a témát, Piton maga kérte el RBF eredményeit. Harry feszengve adta át a pergament, miközben zavarában fülig vörösödött. Aztán Piton megköszörülte a torkát.

– Beveszlek a haladó bájitalcsoportba, Potter. Egy feltétellel.

Harryben egy pillanatra felforrt a harag a kimért hangot hallva, de aztán visszanyelte az indulatot, és felnézett.

– És mi az a feltétel? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

– A nyáron korrepetálni foglak.

Harry értetlenül rázta meg a fejét.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy itt fogok maradni a nyár végéig? – kérdezte.

Piton elvörösödött, és Harry látta, hogy zavarba jött.

– Nos, nem egészen. Én… szóval… – kezdte gyakori torokköszörülések közepette, de amikor Harry nem szólt közbe, végre folytatta. – Az lenne a legjobb, ha hozzám költöznél.

– Magához? – kiáltott fel Harry méltatlankodva. – Na ne.

– Az anyád vérrokona vagyok, Potter. Nálam biztonságban leszel, ha elfogadod az otthonodnak a házamat…

Harry elsápadt. Szóval eddig voltak a Dursleyék, most jön Piton. Vajon Dumbledore-nak milyen hasonlóan zseniális elképzelései maradtak, mondjuk, Piton halála esetére? Talán költözzön egyenesen Voldemorthoz? Hiszen a múlt nyár óta vele is majdnem vérrokonok, nem?

– Nem hinném, hogy ez jó ötlet – felelte végül annyira diplomatikusan, amennyire csak képes volt.

– Miért? – kérdezte Piton hidegen.

– Mert… Nem vagyok biztos abban, hogy valaha is az otthonomnak érezhetném azt a házat, ahol… ahol _maga _lakik – nyögte ki végül.

Egy rövid pillanatra harag vonult át a férfi arcán. Harry felkészült a kitörésre, és karba tette a kezét, de aztán a harag eltűnt, és Piton mereven biccentett.

– Értem – felelte kimérten a tanár. – Nos, természetesen a főhadiszállásra is mehetsz, ha akarsz…

Mintha egy kicsit csalódott lenne, gondolta Harry meglepetten. Nem egészen értette, hogy miért. Az elmúlt évek után nem gondolhatta komolyan, hogy Harry a saját akaratából hozzá költözik.

– Azt hiszem, mindkettőnk számára az lesz a legjobb – zárta le a témát Harry.

Piton bólintott, felállt, és kiment a gyengélkedőből.

* * *

– Nem töltheted az egész nyarat a Grimmauld téren, Harry. Nem elég biztonságos. Túl sok ember fordul meg ott. Azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha mégis Piton professzorhoz költöznél.

Harry az öklével a lábára csapott.

– Én viszont nem így gondolom! Nem akarok vele lakni! Ki nem állhatjuk egymást! Hogy érezném otthonomnak a házát?

Az igazgató elgondolkozva nézett rá.

– Azt hittem, túljutottatok a gyűlölködésen.

– Hát, most már nem bánik úgy velem, mint egy darab szarral, ez tény, de ettől még nem akarok vele lakni! Évekig szemétkedett velem, most mit jön azzal, hogy költözzek hozzá? Miért nem érti meg, hogy túl késő már ehhez?

Dumbledore nagyot sóhajtott.

– Harry, be kell vallanom valamit. Perselus magához akart fogadni téged a negyedik év végén. Nagy vita volt kettőnk között. Perselus aggódott, hogy nem tudod feldolgozni a Tusa eseményeit, Cedric halálát, de én fontosabbnak tartottam, hogy legyen egy kémünk Voldemort szervezetében… Ezt is hozzáadhatod egyébként is számos hibáimhoz, Harry…

Harry meglepődött. Piton magához akarta fogadni, szabad akaratából, mindenféle kényszer nélkül – nem úgy, mint most, amikor Harrynek jóformán nem volt hová mennie – ráadásul még segíteni is akart? Kétszer is rákérdezett Dumbledore-nál, de amikor az igazgató tartotta magát ehhez a verzióhoz, Pitont is szembesítette a kérdéssel.

– Miért akarta már negyedik után is, hogy magához költözzek? – kérdezte nem sokkal az igazgatóval folytatott beszélgetés után.

Pitont meglepte a kérdés. Látszott, hogy nem számított rá, és végül kelletlen stílusban válaszolt.

– Mert úgy gondoltam, nem leszel egyedül képes Diggory halálát és a Trimágus Tusa eseményeit pusztán mugli segítséggel feldolgozni. – Elfintorodott, és ismét kényelmetlenség látszott rajta. – De aztán sikerült meggyőznöm magam arról, hogy rendben vagy, és a tusa eseményei nem okoztak semmilyen lelki törést, mivel egy ugyanolyan idióta vagy, mint az apád volt, és mintha az egész ötödév engem igazolt volna… Úgyhogy ezen a nyáron, mikor az igazgató felajánlotta ugyanazt, gondolkodás nélkül visszautasítottam. Ez hiba volt.

– Hiba! – csattant föl dühösen Harry. – Meg is halhattam volna!

Piton fürkésző tekintetet vetett rá.

– Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy ha év végén odamentem volna hozzád, és bejelentettem volna, hogy attól a naptól kezdve nálam laksz, igent mondtál volna?

Harry elvörösödött, és ingerült lett.

– Nem. De lehet, hogy negyedév végén…

– Akkor viszont az igazgató úr döntött úgy, hogy nem aktuális, nem én.

Harry utálta, hogy Pitonnak igaza van, ezért nem válaszolt.

Később, amikor újra Dumbledore-ral beszélt a nyár hátralévő részéről, kétségbeesetten próbálta beláttatni vele kérése lehetetlenségét.

– Igazgató úr, kell lennie egy másik lehetőségnek!

– Talán van, de én nem tudom, hogy mi lenne az – mondta Dumbledore.

– Weasleyék. Vagy a Grimmauld tér. Bármi, csak Piton ne.

– Piton _professzor_, Harry.

– Ha tényleg a nagybátyám, miért kellene professzornak szólítanom? – vágott vissza Harry. – És nem fogok hozzá költözni. Akkor már inkább maradok itt a gyengélkedőn.

Dumbledore megcsóválta a fejét, de aztán témát váltott.

– Arról is beszélned kéne, mi is történt pontosan az elmúlt hetekben. Nem miattam, hanem azért, hogy fel tudd dolgozni azt a traumát, ami…

Harry dühösen vágott közbe.

– Nem akarok beszélni róla – jelentette ki határozottan. NEM fogja elmondani az igazgatónak. Soha.

– Nem is arra gondoltam, hogy feltétlenül nekem mondd el – felelte türelmesen Dumbledore, mintha csak Harry gondolatait olvasta volna. – Valakinek azonban beszélned kell róla, Harry.

– De nem magának! – ordította Harry, és kiugrott az ágyból. – És nem most! – tette hozzá dühösen, majd kirohant a gyengélkedőről. Hallotta, hogy Dumbledore utána kiabál, de nem állt meg.

Hamarosan a kastély kapujánál volt. A lépcső tetején körülnézett, hová is mehetne, majd Hagrid kunyhója felé vette az irányt. Hagrid kunyhója most elhagyatott volt, gazdája ki tudja, hol járt, de Harry nem bánta. Nem akart most beszélni senkivel.

A futás azonban kimerítette, ezért lecsüccsent Hagrid ágyára, majd néhány pillanattal később végigdőlt rajta. Még mindig rázta a harag. Mit gondolt Dumbledore? Az után rengeteg hazugság után ő majd mindent megtesz, amit Dumbledore akar?

Nem tudta, mikor nyomta el az álom, de amikor felébredt, Piton ott volt mellette: Hagrid székében ült, és valami furcsa arckifejezéssel éppen őt bámulta.

– Maga mit keres itt? – kérdezte Harry ingerülten, amint magához tért.

– Nem gondoltam biztonságosnak, hogy egyedül legyél a kastélyon kívül – mondta egyszerűen. – Az igazgató mondta, hogy miről beszélgettetek, és te…

– Nem akarok beszélni róla! – vágott közbe Harry.

– Nem is akarom, hogy beszélj róla – vont vállat Piton. – Pontosan tudom, hogy mi történt. Az egyetlen, amit nem tudok, hogy miért tűntek el a védelmi bűbájok a Dursley házról.

Harry összeszedte magát, aztán sóhajtott.

– Petunia néni úgy döntött, hogy biztonságosabb számukra, ha én nem lakom náluk. Úgy gondolta, hogy Vol…

– Ne mondd ki a nevét! – csattant fel Piton.

Harry vállat vont, de nem tiltakozott.

– … hogy _Tudjaki_ – nyomta meg a nevet maró gúnnyal – veszélyes lehet Dudleyra, ha ott vagyok. Kijelentette, hogy nem akar többé a védelmezőm lenni, és hogy árvaházba kell mennem. – Harry tekintete elsötétült a haragtól – Én meg persze jól felhúztam magam, és megmondtam nekik a magamét. Elmondtam, mi a véleményem róluk, talán egy kissé erősen, de olyan jól esett… de aztán Dudleyt, az unokatestvéremet kövér disznónak neveztem, és ettől Vernon bácsiban annyira felment a pumpa… Azt hiszem Hagrid miatt, amikor Dudleynak farkat növesztett. De mindegy, a lényeg, hogy Vernon bácsi úgy felpofozott, hogy még az orrom vére is eleredt. Akkor kapott el Vol… Tudjaki. – Itt megállt. Nem lett volna képes folytatni.

Szerencsére Piton nem is erőltette.

– Értem – mondta közömbös hangon. – Hiba volt, hogy nem hallgattam az igazgatóra. Gondolnom kellett volna rá, hogy egy ilyen helyzet is kialakulhat.

Harry bosszúsan rázta meg a fejét.

– Nem a maga hibája. Nem tudhatta előre. Különben is, ha nem idegesítem fel a nagybátyámat, akkor valószínűleg nem lett volna semmi, és maradhattam volna otthon. – Harry a falnak dőlt, és lehunyta a szemét – Lehet, hogy magának volt igaza végig, és egy hülye, szemtelen kölyök vagyok…

– Nem te vagy a hibás azért, ami történt – emelte fel Piton a hangját, mire Harry felkapta a fejét.

– Miért? Már nem gondolja, hogy egy hülyegyerek vagyok? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

– Nem. Bár nem tudom pontosan, hogy min mentél keresztül, de azt tudom, hogy megátalkodott hallgatásod felháborította a Nagyurat…

Piton nyitva hagyta a mondatot, és várakozóan Harryre nézett. Harry kiérezte belőle az ösztönzést, hogy elmondja, mi történt, és valami benne szintén ösztökélni kezdte, hogy beszéljen, de egy pár másodpercig képtelen volt megszólalni. Aztán ráhajtotta fejét felhúzott térdére, hogy elrejtse az arcát Piton elől, és fojtott hangon beszélni kezdett.

– Nagyon ritkán adtak inni. Állandóan szomjas voltam… és hideg volt, kívül és belül is… Dementorok őriztek. Újra és újra látnom kellett a szüleim halálát, Cedric halálát, Sirius halálát… Aztán jöttek, megátkoztak és megvertek, minden átkozott nap… Aztán a dementorok miatt újra és újra átéltem az egészet. Aztán néhány nap múlva teljesen mindegy lett. Voldemort nagyon akarta a próféciát, és mindent megtett, hogy kiszedje belőlem, és akkor egyre rosszabb volt. Már nem éreztem félelmet, csak fájdalmat. Nem akartam tovább élni. Feladtam. Aztán jött maga, és megmentett. De sokszor még most sem akarok élni.

– Figyelj, Potter… – kezdte Piton kissé emelt hangon, de Harry közbevágott.

– Már sosem lesz olyan, mint előtte. Amikor alszom, mindig ott vannak a halálfalók, és amikor ébren vagyok, mindig arra gondolok, hogy ki kell állnom Voldemort ellen, és egyszerűen semmi esélyem sincs. Meg fogok halni, de ez még nem zavarna, ha nem tartanék attól, hogy megint megkínoznak… – Megborzongott, aztán fölnézett. – Azt hiszem, mégiscsak tartozom magának egy bocsánatkéréssel. Szörnyű volt, és ha maga nincs, akkor még mindig…

Piton Harry vállára tette a kezét. A mozdulat annyira váratlanul érte Harryt, hogy kis híján felugrott.

– Mi…

– Nem tartozol bocsánatkéréssel. Ha valaki, akkor én tartozom azzal – vágott közbe Piton nyomatékosan. – Figyelj, Potter. Harry. Egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy nem éled túl a háborút. Arról nem is szólva, hogy ha úgy döntesz, hogy hozzám költözöl, akkor az igazgató úr védővarázslata felnőtt korodig gondoskodik a védelmedről, és nem csak nálam, hanem az iskolában is.

Harry elfordította a fejét, és zavarában témát váltott.

– Dumbledore azért bízik magában, mert a nagybátyám? – tette fel az első kérdést, ami az eszébe jutott.

– Majdnem – felelte Piton, bár hallatszott a hangján, hogy nem szívesen követi a témaváltást. – Még azelőtt, hogy átálltam volna, egy alkalommal megmentettem Petuniát és a szüleidet, amitől a Nagyúr egyik nagy fontosságú terve kudarcot vallott. Ettől a pillanattól kezdve nem voltam biztonságban a Sötét Nagyúr jelenlétében. Tudta, hogy az egyik szolgája ellene dolgozott, és mivel nagyon jó legilimentor volt, a lehető leghamarabb meg kellett tanulnom az okklumenciát, hogy megvédhessem tőle magam. Csak egy lehetséges mód volt: Dumbledore segítségét kértem. Cserébe megkért, hogy kémkedjek neki. Beleegyeztem.

Hosszú ideig egymásra bámultak.

– Kár, hogy ezeket nem mondta már el korábban – mondta végül Harry.

– Ezen már kár siránkozni – morogta Piton, és felállt – Gyerünk, Potter. Vissza kell menned a gyengélkedőbe. Pihenésre van szükséged.

Harry tiltakozás nélkül követte. Ahogy kényelmes csendben a kastély felé sétáltak, Harry a szeme sarkából a férfit vizsgálta. Vajon mennyire bízhat meg benne annyi bántás, annyi éles szó és fájó megjegyzés után? Ez vajon csak egy újabb eszköz Piton kezében, amivel megalázhatja, vagy valóban segíteni akar? És miért, _miért _döntött úgy Piton, hogy emberszámba veszi?

Az utolsó kérdést végül hangosan is kimondta.

Megtorpantak.

Piton ajka vékony vonallá keskenyedett, de Harry nem tudott rájönni, hogy mit érzett. Egy hosszú percig azt hitte, hogy Piton a szokásos keménységgel fog rárivallni, de semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Ehelyett Piton elfordította a fejét.

– Mert én vagyok a felelős azért, ami veled történt – morogta összehúzott szemmel.

– Ez hülyeség! – csattant fel Harry. – Már megmondtam magának…

– Bármit is mondtál, Potter, pontosan tudom, hogy mit tettem és mit kellett volna tennem! – kiáltott fel dühösen Piton.

– De miből gondolja, hogy ha odaköltözöm magához, akkor minden egyből jó lesz?

– Nem mondtam, hogy bármi is „egyből jó" lenne, csak azt, hogy a varázslat…

– Kit érdekel a varázslat? Maga gyűlöl engem, és nem értem, miért lenne jó, ha egy olyan emberrel kell egy fedél alatt élnem, aki gyűlöl? – kiabált vissza türelmét vesztve Harry. – Miért gondolja mindenki, hogy… – lovallta volna bele magát, de Piton félbeszakította.

– Nem gyűlöllek.

Harry karba tette a kezét, és gúnyosan elvigyorodott.

– Csak azt ne mondja, hogy szeret.

Piton elvörösödött.

– Nem szeretlek, de nem gyűlöllek – jelentette ki hangosan. Aztán némileg halkabban tette hozzá: – Már nem.

– És miért ez a hirtelen változás? – ment tovább változatlan hangnemben Harry. – Amikor meglátta, mit tett velem Voldemort, végre eléggé kielégítette, hogy most valahogy máshogy akarjon megalázni? Vagy mi? Sajnál? Vagy megtalálta a lelkiismeretét?

– NEM! – kiáltott vissza Piton – Nem – ismételte nyugodtabban. – Amikor meghallottam, hogy elraboltak, valami… megváltozott. Hirtelen az egésznek, amit addig tettem veled, valahogy egész más értelme lett. Rájöttem, hogy… hogy én voltam az idióta, nem te, vagy nem _csak _te… És azt hittem, túl késő. Hogy meghalsz, mielőtt bocsánatot kérhetnék, anélkül, hogy… Nem tudom, hogy mit éreztem. Bűntudatot? Igen, de nem csak azt. Félelmet, hogy elveszítem az utolsó családtagomat? Talán. Tényleg nem tudom. De hidd el, hogy nem vezérel más, csak az, hogy jóvátegyem, amit eddig tettem. Ha lehet.

Harryt elcsendesítette a Piton hangjából hallatszó őszinteség. Bólintott, és továbbindultak.

– Köszönöm – szólalt meg Harry, mikor elérték az iskola kapuját.

– Mit? – kérdezte idegesen Piton.

– Hogy elmondta.

* * *

4.

Ez után a beszélgetés után Piton többé nem győzködte Harryt, hogy költözzön hozzá. Valószínűleg az igazgatóval is beszélt, mert Dumbledore sem zaklatta többet, mégpedig nem csupán a költözés témájával, de az átélt szörnyűségek kibeszélésének fontosságával is.

Időre volt szüksége, hogy gondolkozzon, hogy mérlegeljen.

Egyvalami azonban biztos: már nem volt olyan biztos benne, hogy nem akar Pitonhoz költözni.

Végül is Piton – mégiscsak a rokona. Nem túl örvendetes dolog, ez igaz, de valamilyen szinten megértette, miért bánt vele úgy Piton, ahogy. Vajon ő hogyan tett volna egy hasonló helyzetben? Hogyan viszonyulna tanárként, mondjuk, Draco Malfoy és – például – Dudley lányának utódjához?

De nem volt képes megválaszolni a kérdést, de abban biztos volt, hogy dolgozna benne is az ellenszenv, különösen, ha az említett gyerek Draco Malfoyra hasonlít, és Dudley szemét örökölte… Harry undorodva megborzongott.

Igen, bizonyos szempontból megértette Pitont. Ez azonban nem igazán könnyítette meg a jelen helyzetet. Hiszen az arca továbbra is apja vonásait fogja hordozni, és szeme színe az anyjáé lesz. Nem fogja ez Pitont szüntelen rájuk emlékeztetni? S ha igen: vajon képes lesz-e Piton túllépni eddigi oktalan utálatán?

– Örökké az apámra fogok hasonlítani. És a szemem mindig az anyámé lesz – foglalta végül össze gondolkodásai lényegét néhány nappal később Pitonnak.

– Igen, tudom. Miért? – kérdezte Piton meglepetten, bár egy kis gyanakvás szivárgott a hangjába.

– Miért akar állandóan azokkal az emlékekkel szembesülni, amiket én ébresztek magában? – kérdezett vissza Harry.

Piton idegesen masszírozta meg a halántékát.

– Attól tartok, most már más emlékeket ébresztesz bennem, mint azok, amikre te gondolsz.

Harry kérdőn nézett rá.

– Nem értem.

– Amikor rád nézek, az jut eszembe, hogyan viselkedtem veled, és ennek milyen következményei lettek. Majdnem meghaltál. A másik emlékek pedig… túl régiek. Túl kell tennem magam rajtuk. Ha hozzám költözöl, nem hiszem, hogy ezek problémát okoznának. _Már _nem.

Piton szájából ezek a szavak szinte bocsánatkérésnek számítottak, és Harry tudta, hogy sokkal több beismerésre nem számíthat.

– Értem – mondta bizonytalanul.

Nem tudta, hogy Pitonnak ez a frissen szerzett belátása vajon mennyi ideig tart majd ki.

Azon az éjszakán nem tudott aludni. Madam Pomfrey nem adott több Álomtalan Álom Italt. Amikor Harry megkérdezte, azt válaszolta, hogy a rémálmok is segítenek feldolgozni az eseményeket, és az egészséges gyógyuláshoz természetes alvásra van szüksége. Így hát Harry csak feküdt nyitott szemmel, az árnyékokat bámulva, amik a mennyezeten táncoltak a tompa fáklyafényben.

Tanácstalan volt. Dumbledore nem akarta, hogy augusztus 23. előtt a főhadiszállásra költözzön, és Piton sem volt már kém, úgyhogy nyugodtan vigyázhatott rá, anyjával való rokonsága pedig megadhatja a kellő védelmet. Egyébként sem utálta már úgy, mint azelőtt, bár továbbra is kényelmetlenül érezte magát a társaságában.

Elég-e ahhoz, hogy otthon érezze magát vele egy házban?

Harry erre a gondolatra elvigyorodott. Végtére is a Dursleyéket sem szerette soha, sőt, utálta őket. Mégis, a Privet Drive majdnem tizenöt évig volt az otthona. Piton sem lehet sokkal rosszabb náluk. Ha ad enni, meg egy saját lukat, az már végül is elég, hogy működjön a bűbáj. Ha pedig emellé valóban többé nem alázza meg, és nem teszi nevetségessé az osztálytársai előtt, még a Roxfort is jobb hely lesz. És úgyis csak másfél hónapról van szó. Ha nagyon szörnyű lesz, legfeljebb jövőre nem tér vissza hozzá. Majd Ronnal és Hermionéval kitalálnak valamit.

Amikor ezt így lezárta magában, Harry kinyújtózott, majd lehunyta a szemét.

Próba szerencse.

Hamar elaludt.

* * *

A Harry születésnapja előtti héten hagyhatta el végre a gyengélkedőt, hogy Pitonhoz költözzön.

Piton a gyengélkedőre jött érte, de amikor megérkezett, Harry csupán egy madártollat és egy kis méretű táskát látott nála.

– Kéne valami ruha. Pizsamában mégsem mehetek magához – mondta kissé morózusan.

– Magam is gondoltam – mondta gúnyosan Piton. – Éppen ezért hoztam néhány ruhadarabot. Vedd fel. Remélem, hogy rád illenek, ha nem, majd megigazítjuk – azzal egy komplett öltözetet vett elő a táskából: nadrágot, ingert és egy zöld-arany mintás talárt, amelyek tökéletesen illettek Harryre. Volt még egy pár kényelmes cipő is.

– Ezeket ki fogom fizetni – mondta Harry határozottan Piton szemébe nézve.

– Amíg én vagyok a kijelölt gyámod, nekem kell biztosítanom számodra a ruhát, a lakóhelyet, az ételt és az iskolai kellékeket – felelte kioktató hangon Piton.

– Dursleyék soha nem fizettek az iskolai holmimért.

– Én azonban fogok – zárta le Piton a vitát. – A többi holmid már a házamban van, a baglyoddal együtt.

– Hogy van Hedvig? – kérdezte élénkebben Harry.

– Tökéletesen. Dursleyék elengedték, miután eltűntél. Nem merték kidobni a holmidat, amíg nem kapnak híreket rólad.

– Ezt honnan tudja?

– Tegnap voltam náluk. Elmondtam a nagynénédnek, hogy rokonok vagyunk – forgatta a szemét undorodva Piton. – A férje nem igazán örült a bejelentésnek.

Harry elképzelte a jelenetet, és szélesen elvigyorodott.

– Kár, hogy nem lehettem ott. Érdemes lett volna látni Vernon bácsi arcát. Mit csinált Dudley?

– Megragadta a fenekét, felvisított, és felrohant a lépcsőn – felelte Piton látható értetlenséggel. – Megértem, hogy megijedt tőlem, de ez a gesztus mégis…

Harryből kirobbant a nevetés.

– Ott KELLETT volna lennem! – kiáltotta. – Elmulasztani egy ilyen jó műsort! – nőtt még szélesebbre a vigyora.

– Van ennek a reakciónak valami konkrét oka? – nézett Piton merően Harryre. Látszott, ahogy a gyanakvás lassan bizonyossággá érik benne.

Harry elvörösödött, és nyelt egyet.

– Hagrid egyszer disznóvá akarta változtatni, de nem sikerült neki. Dudleynak csak egy malacfarka nőtt. Orvosi műtéttel kellett eltávolítani. Azóta Dudley retteg a varázslóktól…

– … és ettől a balesettől sem szerettek téged jobban a Dursleyék – tette hozzá Piton sötéten.

Harry elkomorodott, és egy hosszú pillanatig ellenségesen meredtek egymásra.

– Igen, ez talán rontott is a helyzetemen – ismerte be Harry, és nyelt egyet. Talán nem is volt olyan jó tréfa, mint eddig gondolta. Hirtelen más zavaró jelenetek is eszébe jutottak: az ikrek tréfája Dudleyval, vagy amikor a repülő autóval kiszabadították – inkább a szüleiknek kellett volna szólniuk. Meg ott volt az az eset is, amikor felfújta Marge nénit, meg hogy évekig zsarolta őket gyilkos keresztapjával, ráadásul az a mód, ahogy a rendtagok tavaly nyáron elvitték őt onnan…

Most, ahogy alaposabban belegondolt, ezek az események vezettek szépen lassan odáig, hogy Petunia néni kitagadja.

– Talán tényleg idióta vagyok, ahogy maga mindig is állította – folytatta halkan.

Egy pillanatra megelégedettség futott át Piton arcán, de amilyen gyorsan jött, el is tűnt.

– Azt hiszem, hogy mi, a körülötted élő felnőttek sokkal inkább bűnösek vagyunk ezekben a dolgokban – mondta végül. – Most pedig vedd fel a talárt. Nem akarok napnyugtáig itt maradni.

Harry pillanatok alatt felöltözött. Jól festett a komplett varázslóruhában, viszont erről eszébe jutott, hogy a pálcája még mindig a Dursleyéknél van. Piton minden bizonnyal nem találta meg. Amikor azonban a tanárhoz fordult, a férfi nyitott tenyerén ott feküdt a pálca.

– Megtaláltam. Tessék.

– Én… – a szavak elvesztek félúton, amint a sima pálca Harry kezébe csúszott. Érezte a karjában, a testében az érintés melegét. – Köszönöm. De… hogyan találta meg?

– Begyűjtő bűbáj – mondta egyszerűen Piton – Akkor mehetünk?

– Mehetünk – bólintott Harry, és zsebre tette a pálcát. Meglepetésére elég sok zseb volt a taláron.

– Ez varázslótalár, Potter. Elég hely kell, hogy legyen rajta az olyan különböző varázsló kellékeknek, mint varázspálca, zsupszkulcs vagy alapvető bájitalok.

Harry bólintott. Egy pillanatra úgy érezte, mintha egy „Bevezetés a varázsvilágba" órán lenne.

– Gyerünk – sóhajtotta. Életének egy vadonatúj szakasza kezdődik most. Egy olyan élet, amelyre eddig lehetősége sem volt. Egy valódi varázsló-élet.

Piton háza nem volt nagyobb az Odúnál, de sokkal gondosabban tervezték meg annakidején. Kívülről semmi különös nem látszott rajta: egy kis, kétszintes lakás volt egy apró és kissé elhanyagolt park közepén. De Harry ugyanazt érezte, mint mikor először meglátta az Odút: a látvány elbűvölte. A park tele volt fákkal, az ösvényeket félig beborította a sokféle gaz és virág, és még a bokrokat sem nyírta senki.

– Sajnálom, de csak egy házimanó segített, őt azonban túlzottan lefoglalta a ház kitakarítása – mondta bocsánatkérően Piton, amikor látta, hogy Harry felméri a parkot a pillantásával. Harry feléje fordult.

– Hogy érti azt, hogy a házimanó _segített_? Nincs saját házimanója?

– Nincs. Egy Dobby nevű ajánlotta fel, hogy segít, amikor a roxfortiakat megkérdeztem.

– Még mindig itt van? – mosolyodott el Harry.

– Már nincs. Csak két napig volt, aztán visszament a Roxfortba.

Harry kissé csalódottan bólintott, de a következő élmények hamar elfeledtették vele Dobbyt. A lakás fantasztikus volt: nem gazdag és túlzsúfolt, de igényes és tulajdonosának jó ízléséről tanúskodott. A konyhában és az előszobában színes mozaik borította a padlót, a többi helyiségben azonban fényezett parketta csillogott. A földszinten helyezkedett el a konyha, a nappali, ami egyben könyvtár is volt, és Piton laboratóriuma.

– Ez az én szobám – nyitott ki egy ajtót Piton az emeleten. Egyszerű és barátságos volt: egy ágy, egy éjjeliszekrény és néhány ruhásszekrény. – Ez pedig a tiéd.

Harry lenyűgözve állt meg az ajtóban. A szoba olyan volt… olyan volt, mint amilyet Harry mindig is szeretett volna: egy ágy, egy nagy íróasztal, mellette kényelmes szék, könyvespolcok, egy szekrény, egy fotel a kandalló mellett, a padlón szőnyeg… Tökéletes volt.

– Tetszik? – kérdezte feszülten Piton.

Harry bizonytalanul lépett be.

– Ez… ez tényleg az enyém? – nézett körül lassan.

– Persze.

Egy hirtelen gondolat megzavarta Harryt, és elfintorodott.

– Kár, hogy csak másfél nyaram maradt, hogy kiélvezzem.

– Addig marad a tiéd, amíg akarod – mondta Piton feszengve, és elvörösödött. – Nem foglak kirúgni, miután felnősz…

Harry a bőröndjéhez lépett, hogy belenézzen, de a bőrönd üres volt.

– A holmid már a szekrényben van, Potter – magyarázkodott azonnal Piton.

A szekrényben azonban nem Harry holmija volt. Legalábbis a ruhák mind ismeretlennek tűntek.

– Ezek… – kezdte Harry, de Piton félbeszakította.

–A rongyaidat Dursleyéknél hagytam. Vettem néhány talárt az Abszol úton, de azt hiszem, hamarosan el kell mennünk vásárolni. Nem mertem mugli ruhákat venni, mert nem tudom, hogy mi a mugli divat.

Harry megfordult, és újra Pitonra nézett. A férfi az ajtóban állva figyelte, ahogy felfedezi a szobáját.

– Meghívtam a barátaidat, Mr Weasleyt és Miss Grangert a jövő hétre – mondta hirtelen.

– Mi? – bámult rá döbbenten Harry. – Hogy maga… mit?

– A születésnapodra. Azóta akarnak látni, amióta megtudták, hogy életben vagy.

Piton arcát képtelenség volt olvasni, de Harry érezte a viszolygást az ajánlat mögött. Piton ki nem állhatta a barátait, legalább annyira, mint Dursleyék. Mégis meghívta őket.

– De akkor ők tudni fognak… rólunk, és azokról a dolgokról, amit titokban akart tartani – mondta óvatosan Harry.

– Én nem _akarom _titokban tartani – csóválta meg a fejét Piton. – De természetesen, ha te azt akarod…

– Miért akarnám? – kérdezte meglepetten Harry.

– Még mindig ugyanaz vagyok, aki azelőtt voltam – csattant fel a férfi, és megfordult – Ebéd pontosan tizenkettőkor – szólt vissza, majd távozott.

Harry megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztítsa a gondolatait, és folytatta az új világ felfedezését.

Megtalálta kis a fürdőszobát Piton és az ő kellékeivel (nem tudta ugyanis elképzelni, hogy a piros-arany törölköző a férfié lenne), aztán visszament a szobájába, és leült az ágyra. A hálószobában majdnem minden új volt: az ágynemű, a könyvespolcok (néhány illusztrált és határozottan új kviddics könyvvel), a szőnyegek a földön, az íróasztal, a ruhákról nem is szólva… Harrynek be kellett vallania, hogy Piton nagylelkűsége meglepte. Mikor Piton felajánlotta, hogy lakjon nála, Harry azt hitte, hogy egy kis, személytelen vendégszobát fog kapni, ahol a szükséges időt eltöltheti, vagy talán Piton második hálószobáját… és nem hitte volna, hogy a férfi megpróbálja megadni neki a valódi… a valódi _otthont_.

Pontban tizenkettőkor Harry lement a konyhába. Az étel már az asztalon gőzölgött.

– Ki főzte? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

– Én – felelte Piton merev arccal.

– Maga? – vigyorgott Harry – Nem tudom elképzelni, ahogy főz.

– Anyám halála óta egyedül élek. Megtanultam gondoskodni magamról – mondta továbbra is erőltetett egykedvűséggel Piton.

– De… az rég lehetett – motyogta Harry.

– Tizenöt éve – bólintott Piton.

– És maga…

– Azóta egyedül élek.

– Azóta nem volt családja – mondta önkéntelenül is megborzongva Harry.

– Ez nem tartozik rád, Potter – mondta Piton hűvösen, de ez alkalommal Harry kiérezte a fájdalmat és a szomorúságot a szavak mögül.

– Nekem sem volt családom – mondta, miközben leült.

Ahogy egymással szemben ültek, arra várva, hogy a másik megszólaljon, Harry érezte, hogy az ellenszenv utolsó maradéka is eltűnik belőle, és csak kíváncsiságot érzett.

– Azt ugye tudja, hogy már nem utálom magát? – kérdezte óvatosan.

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Ez nyilván sokat segít a helyzet elviselésében – mondta egy árnyalatnyi gúnnyal a hangjában.

Harry sóhajtott, majd amennyire csak tőle telt, hangnemet váltott.

– A szobám fantasztikus lett. Nagyon klassz. Szeretném megköszönni – mondta, majd rövid gondolkodás után hozzátette: – uram.

– Örülök, hogy tetszik – válaszolta Piton szárazon. – És nem kell „uram"-nak szólítanod, amíg itt vagyunk. Szólíthatsz a nevemen. Sőt, tegezhetsz is – tette hozzá egy árnyalatnyival barátságosabban.

Harry megdermedt. Ez nem történhetett meg. Piton felajánlotta, hogy a keresztnevén szólítsa? És tegezze?

– Rokonok vagyunk, _Harry_ – hangsúlyozta szinte gondolataira válaszolva Piton.

– Mindig is rokonok voltunk, _professzor_, eddig mégsem ajánlotta fel egyiket sem.

Harry már akkor tudta, hogy nem kellett volna ezzel előjönnie, amikor a szavakat kimondta, de már nem tudta visszaszívni. Egy pillanatig biztos volt benne, hogy Piton helyreutasítja. De a férfi végül megvonta a vállát.

– Igaz – mondta végül. – Nem kell tegezned, ha nem tetszik az ötlet.

Harry felsóhajtott, és hátradőlt.

– Sajnálom. Nem akartam durva lenni. Csak össze vagyok zavarodva, _Perselus_.

A férfi is mélyet sóhajtott, és látszott, hogy megpróbálja elrendezni magában Harry szavait.

– Nos, akkor… – fogott bele, de Harry félbeszakította.

– Köszönöm, hogy hazahoztál, Perselus.

Piton elpirult, és merőn Harryre nézett.

– Haza?

– Haza – bólintott Harry.

Egy hosszú pillanatra megállni tűnt az idő.

– Üdvözöllek itthon, Harry – suttogta végül Perselus, aztán mindketten érezték, ahogy Lily Evans önfeláldozása, amely annakidején megmentette a fiát, most kettejük fölé borult: a vonakodó testvér és védelmező, és a kissé zavart, mégis reményteljes unokaöcs fölé. – Üdvözöllek itthon.

VÉGE


End file.
